


Waking

by Kamiskara



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiskara/pseuds/Kamiskara
Summary: The early hours of the morning are the best for snuggling.





	

Pale sunlight streaked through the windows, painting the far wall a comforting beige. The silence of early morning pervaded the room, interrupted only by an occasional mechanical whirring.

Genji lay on his back. Warmth was bleeding through the harsh metal of his body, organic warmth accompanied by the faint smell of antiseptic and something distinctly Angela. Said healer had curled herself about him, one armed looped around his bicep while the other was tossed haphazardly across his chest.

He smiled and shifted, ever so gently as to not wake her up, onto his side so that his free hand, his left hand, could snake around her waist to pull her snugly to him.

She stirred but did not wake. It was rare for any of them to have a moment of peace like this. A moment where their struggles against Talon were inconsequential, and all that mattered were their ties to each other. In Genji’s case, his ties to Angela.

Angela. His. A strange sentiment, that intimate sense ownership shared between them. But he embraced it and gladly declared that the angel of Overwatch was his, and he was hers.

The whirring in his chest picked up at the thought of her, the sight of her; blond hair messy and framing a serene face. He took note of the faint smile on her lips and gave into his urge to press a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth.

One blue eye cracked open then, and the smile bloomed. A drowsy chuckle emanated from her, and she tugged his head back down, only to apparently lose the strength to continue the kiss and bury her face into his neck instead. They stayed like that, curled in on one another, for a good few minutes before Angela worked up the energy to speak.

“You’re up early,” she murmured.

Genji sighed. The whirring of his internal mechanisms was picking up. He pressed the crest of the upper half of his faceplate gently to her forehead “I couldn’t sleep with you distracting me.”

“Ah, I see. I suppose the same applies on the battlefield? Is that why you can’t return to base without something broken?”

“It may be a factor, yes.” Genji nodded sagely. “You should work on that, doctor.”

“I will have to wear something less revealing, then, if you are so inclined to glue your eyes to me.”

The warmth between the two of them was, Genji believed, enough to shame a furnace. Elation bubbled in his chest at their sudden foray into humor. This was the relationship he cherished. This was the relationship he broadcasted freely to the world and flaunted among his teammates. He could only hope she felt the same.

He scowled. His head hung low. “You wouldn’t.”

“I very well would.”

“To me?”

She laughed. “Yes.”

“You are a cruel woman,” Genji said. His grip around her waist tightened and he rolled so that he pinned her beneath him. He leaned forward to nip playfully at her lower lip. “You know what happens to cruel women?”

Angela’s eyes were alight with a familiar blaze that cleared away those last vestiges of fog.

“Do show me, _liebling_.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lack of new stuff lately, and with the discourse going on on Tumblr, I thought I'd post something pleasant for you guys. The shippers deserve it. I apologize for its shortness and lack of editing or... well, quality, I guess. I was on a roll and just wanted to get this out.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
